PROJECT SUMMARY The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and the associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on ?Hormone Dependent Cancer? build on the success of three prior GRC conferences on this topic in 2013, 2015, and 2017. The 2019 GRC on ?Hormone-Dependent Cancers: Small and Big Data? will continue with a focus on bed-to-bedside science, including presentation on novel targets and pathways in breast, prostate, gynecological and other cancers. We will present historical perspectives on targeting hormone-dependent cancers, and importantly will include state-of-the-art approaches, such as the use of ?Big Data? and immune oncology studies. Early stage and experienced investigators, academic, and industry representatives will present. The GRS entitled ?Overcoming Metastasis and Endocrine Resistance in Hormone Positive Cancers: Beyond Classical Receptor Signaling? will be preceding the GRC, and is specifically geared towards early- career researchers (ECRs; including graduate students, post-docs, and clinical fellows). Leading national and international speakers will present research that represents the entire spectrum from basic biology to clinical application of the biological findings. The focus of the meeting is hormone dependent cancers, with an emphasis on breast and prostate cancer, since 75% of all breast cancers and all prostate cancers are deemed hormone dependent. The presentations will be divided among a total of 9 sessions: Keynote Session 1: Historical perspective, and modelling hormone action; Session 2: What's new in targeting steroid receptors? Session 3: Immune Oncology in hormone-dependent cancers; Session 4: Computational approaches and Big Data; Session 5: Functional and clinical insight into gynecological cancers; Session 6: Novel targets and clinical trials; Session 7: Early-career investigators; Session 8: Key areas and question in Hormones & Cancer; Keynote Session 2: Industry perspective. The goals and aims of the 2019 GRC/GRS are as follows: 1. Present and discuss the newest discoveries associated with hormone-dependent cancers 2. Provide historical perspective on targeting hormone signalling to treat cancer 3. Discuss models for state-of-the-art research on hormone dependent cancers 4. Provide update on success and hurdles for clinical developments of basic biology findings 5. Emphasize convergence of disciplines in the studies of hormone-dependent cancers 6. Facilitate communication and collaboration among ECRs, and with senior scientists and mentors. 7. Promote discussions on career development, including how to tackle biases